Mil grullas
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Endou y Kazemaru viven en Hiroshima, era el año 1945, en plena 2 guerra mundial ambos inocentes jóvenes tratan de sobrevivir a este horrible hecho, tras la explocion de la bomba Endou se propone hacer las mil grullas para cumplirle el deseo a su amado.


Y he aquí un one shot que juro por Dios que me dio penita escribirlo, la primera vez que lei este cuento llore, y llore la segunda y la tercera vez... lo se soy una llorona ;w; -se seca los mocos- de repente pense ¿seria muy triste hacerlo version inazuma y claro que con mi OTP( aunque Natsumi BITCH la arruine ¬¬).

Sin mas quejas acerca de Natsumi (por que podria estar toda la tarde quejandome sobre ella) el fic

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es mio, pero ya tendre el poder de arreglarlo

Disclaimer 2: la historia original fue escrita por Elsa Bornenman y en lo personal valio la pena leerlo, yo solo me tome la libertad (?) de cambiar los personajes y algunas palabras, el resto es de ella. No es que la haya plageado, pero admito que su historia es demaciado bella y merece ser leida por ustedes, lean la original :D

Mil grullas

Endou Mamoru y Kazemaru Ichirouta creian que el mundo era nuevo, como todos los chicos.

Porque ellos eran nuevos en el mundo. Tambíen, como todos los chicos. Pero el mundo era ya muy viejo entonces, en el año 1945, y otra vez estaba en guerra. Endou y Kazemaru no entendían muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Desde que ambos recordaban, sus pequeñas vidas en la ciudad japonesa de Hiroshima se habían desarrollado del mismo modo: en un clima de sobresaltos, entre adultos callados y tristes, compartiendo con ellos los escasos granos de arroz que flotaban en la sopa diaria y el miedo que apretaba las reuniones familiares de cada anochecer en torno a la noticia de la radio, que hablaban de luchas y muerte por todas partes.

Sin embargo, creían que el mundo era nuevo y esperaban ansiosos cada día para descubrirlo.

¡Ah... y también se estaban descubriendo sus sentimientos!

Se contemplaban de reojo durante la caminata hacia la escuela, cuando suponían que sus miradas levantaban murallas y nadie más que ellos podían transitar ese imaginario senderito de ojos a ojos.

Apenas si habían intercambiado algunas frases. El afecto de los dos no buscaba las palabras. Estaban tan acostumbrados al silencio.

Pero Kazemaru sabía que quería a ese muchachito delgado, que más de una vez se quedaba sin almorzar por darle su ración de patatas que había traído de su casa.

-No tengo hambre —le mentía Endou, cuando veía que el peliazul apenas si tenía dos o tres galletitas para pasar el mediodía —el se iba a corretear con sus compañeros hasta la hora de regreso a las aulas, para que Kazemaru no tuviera vergüenza de devorar la ración.

Kazemaru poblaba el corazón de Endou. Se le anudaba en los sueños con su larga coleta azul. Le hacía tener ganas de crecer de golpe para poder declararle sus sentimientos. Pero ese futuro quedaba tan lejos aún... 

Sin embargo, el tiempo paso y finalmente llegaron las vacaciones, pero ni Endou ni Kazemaru queria que llegara ese dia, dejarian de jugar futbol juntos, es más, dejarian de verse durante un mes y medio.

A pesar de que sus casas no quedaban demasiado lejos una de la otra, sus familias no se conocían. Ni siquiera tenían entonces la posibilidad de encontrarse en alguna visita, solo se veian en la escuela y en la cancha.

La unica solución era esperar a que volvieran a clases.

¡Por fin llegó agosto! —pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, a pesar de la distancia.

Fue justamente el primero de ese mes Endou viajó, junto a sus padres, hacia la aldea de Miyashima. Iban a pasar una semana. Allí vivían su abuelo.

-Para cuando termine la guerra... —decía el abuelo—. Todo acaba algún día... —comentaba su madre.

Y Endou sentía que la paz debía de ser algo muy hermoso, porque los ojos de su madre parecían aclararse fugazmente cada vez que se referían al fin de la guerra, tal como a él se le aclaraban los suyos cuando recordaba a Kazemaru.

El primero de agosto Kazemaru se despertó inquieto; acababa de soñar que caminaba sobre la nieve. Solo. Descalzo. Ni casas ni árboles a su alrededor. Un desierto helado y el atravesándolo.

Abandonó el tatami, se deslizó de puntillas entre sus dormidos padres y abrió la ventana de la habitación. ¡Qué alivio! Una cálida madrugada le rozó las mejillas. El le devolvió un suspiro.

Los primeros dias los paso en su casa, el cuatro y el cinco de agosto se lo pasó ayudando a su madre y a las tías ¡Era tanta la ropa para remendar!-pensaba el peliazul.

Sin embargo, esa tarea no le siempre sabía hallar el modo de convertir en un juego entretenido lo que acaso resultaba aburridísimo para otros chicos, asi como Endou lo hacia. Cuando cosía, por ejemplo, imaginaba que cada doscientas veintidós puntadas podía sujetar un deseo para que se cumpliese.

La aguja iba y venía, laboriosa. Así, el rogaba de que finalizara enseguida esa espantosa guerra, y en los puños de la camisa de su papá, el pedido de que Endou no lo olvidara nunca...

Y los dos deseos se cumplieron.

Pero el mundo tenía sus propios planes...

Ocho de la mañana del seis de agosto en el cielo de Hiroshima.

Kazemaru se ajustaba su coleta y recuerda a su amigo: -¿Qué estará haciendo ahora querido Endou?

"Ahora", Endou juega futbol con su abuelo, mientras se pregunta: -¿Qué estará haciendo querido Kazemaru?

En el mismo momento, un avión enemigo sobrevuela el cielo de Hiroshima.

En el avión, hombres blancos que pulsan botones y la bomba atómica surca por primera vez un cielo. El cielo de Hiroshima.

Un repentino resplandor ilumina extrañamente la ciudad.

En ella, una mamá amamanta a su hijo por última vez.

Dos viejos trenzan bambúes por última vez.

Una docena de chicos canturrea: "Donguri-Koro Koro- Donguri Ko..." por última vez.

Cientos de mujeres repiten sus gestos habituales por última vez.

Miles de hombres piensan en mañana por última vez.

Kazemaru sale para hacer unos mandados.

Silenciosa explota la bomba. Hierven, de repente, las aguas del río.

Y medio millón de japoneses, medio millón de seres humanos, se desintegran esa mañana. Y con ellos desaparecen edificios, árboles, calles, animales, puentes y el pasado de Hiroshima, ya

Hiroshima arrasada por un hongo atómico.

Hiroshima es el sol, ese seis de agosto de 1945. Un sol estallando.

Recién en diciembre logró Toshiro averiguar donde estaba Naomi. ¡Y que aún estaba viva, Dios!

Ella y su familia, internados en el hospital ubicado en una localidad próxima a Hiroshima, como tantos otros cientos de miles que también habían sobrevivido al horror, aunque el horror estuviera ahora instalado dentro de ellos, en su misma sangre.

Y hacia ese hospital marchó Toshiro una mañana.

El invierno se insinuaba ya en el aire y el muchacho no sabía si era frío exterior o su pensamiento lo que le hacía tiritar.

Naomi se hallaba en una cama situada junto a la ventana. De cara al techo. Ya no tenía sus trenzas. Apenas una tenue pelusita oscura.

Sobre su mesa de luz, unas cuantas grullas de papel desparramadas.

-Voy a morirme, Toshiro... —susurró. No bien su amigo se paró, en silencio, al lado de su cama—. Nunca llegaré a plegar las mil grullas que me hacen falta...

Mil grullas... o "Semba-Tsuru", como se dice en japonés.

Con el corazón encogido, Toshiro contó las que se hallaban dispersas sobre la mesita. Sólo veinte. Después, las juntó cuidadosamente antes de guardarlas en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Te vas a curar, Naomi —le dijo entonces, pero su amiga no le oía ya: se había quedado dormida.

El muchachito salió del hospital, bebiéndose las lágrimas.

Ni la madre, ni el padre, ni los tíos de Toshiro (en cuya casa se encontraban temporariamente alojados) entendieron aquella noche el porqué de la misteriosa desaparición de casi todos los papeles que, hasta ese día, había habido allí.

Hojas de diario, pedazos de papel para envolver, viejos cuadernos y hasta algunos libros parecían haberse esfumado mágicamente. Pero ya era tarde para preguntar. Todos los mayores se durmieron, sorprendidos.

En la habitación que compartía con sus primos, Toshiro velaba entre las sombras. Esperó hasta que tuvo la certeza de que nadie más que él continuaba despierto. Entonces, se incorporó con sigilo y abrió el armario donde se solían acomodar las mantas.

Mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, extrajo la pila de papeles que había recolectado en secreto y volvió a su lecho.

La tijera la llevaba oculta entre sus ropas.

Y así, en el silencio y la oscuridad de aquellas horas, Toshiro recortó primero novecientos ochenta cuadraditos y luego los plegó, uno por uno hasta completar las mil grullas que ansiaba Naomi, tras sumarles las que ella misma había hecho. Ya amanecía, el muchacho se encontraba pasando hilos a través de las siluetas de papel. Separó en grupos de diez las frágiles grullas del milagro y las aprestó para que imitaran el vuelo, suspendidas como estaban de un leve hilo de coser, una encima de la otra.

Con los dedos paspados y el corazón temblando, Toshiro colocó las cien tiras dentro de su furoshiki y partió rumbo al hospital antes de que su familia se despertara. Por esa única vez, tomó sin pedir permiso la bicicleta de sus primos.

No había tiempo que perder. Imposible recorrer a pie, como el día anterior, los kilómetros que lo separaban del hospital. La vida de Naomi dependía de esas grullas.

-Prohibidas las visitas a esta hora —le dijo una enfermera, impidiéndole el acceso a la enorme sala en uno de cuyos extremos estaba la cama de su querida amiga.

Toshiro insistió: -Sólo quiero colgar estas grullas sobre su lecho, Por favor...

Ningún gesto denunció la emoción de la enfermera cuando el chico le mostró las avecitas de papel. Con la misma aparentemente impasililidad con que momentos antes le había cerrado el paso, se hizo a un lado y le permitió que entrara: -Pero cinco minutos, ¿eh?

Naomi dormía.

Tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruidito, Toshiro puso una silla sobre la mesa de luz y luego se subió.

Tuvo que estirarse a más no poder para alcanzar el cielorraso. Pero lo alcanzó. Y en un rato estaban las mil grullas pendiendo del techo; los cien hilos entrelazados, firmemente sujetos con alfileres.

Fue al bajarse de su improvisada escalera cuando advirtió que Naomi lo estaba observando. Tenía la cabecita echada hacia un lado y una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Son hermosas, Tosí-can... Gracias...

-Hay un millar. Son tuyas, Naomi. Tuyas —y el muchacho abandonó la sala sin darse vuelta.

En la luminosidad del mediodía que ahora ocupaba todo el recinto, mil grullas empezaron a balancearse impulsadas por el viento que la enfermera también dejó colar, al entreabrir por unos instantes la ventana.

Los ojos de Naomi seguían sonriendo.

La niña murió al día siguiente. Un ángel a la intemperie frente a la impiedad de los adultos. ¿Cómo podían mil frágiles avecitas de papel vencer el horror instalado en su sangre?

Febrero de 1976.

Toshiro Ueda cumplió cuarenta y dos años y vive en Inglaterra. Se casó, tiene tres hijos y es gerente de sucursal de un banco establecido en Londres.

Serio y poco comunicativo como es, ninguno de sus empleados se atreve a preguntarle por qué, entre el aluvión de papeles con importantes informes y mensajes telegráficos que habitualmente se juntan sobre su escritorio, siempre se encuentran algunas grullas de origami dispersas al azar.

Grullas seguramente hechas por él, pero en algún momento en que nadie consigue sorprenderlo.

Grullas desplegando alas en las que se descubren las cifras de las máquina de calcular.

Grullas surgidas de servilletas con impresos de los más sofisticados restaurantes...

Grullas y más grul

nadie será ya quien era.

Hiroshima es arrasada por un hongo atómico.

Hiroshima es el sol, ese seis de agosto de 1945. Un sol estallando.

Recién en diciembre logró Endou averiguar donde estaba Kazemaru. ¡Y que aún estaba vivo, Dios!

El y su familia, internados en el hospital ubicado en una localidad próxima a Hiroshima, como tantos otros cientos de miles que también habían sobrevivido al horror, aunque el horror estuviera ahora instalado dentro de ellos, en su misma sangre.

Y hacia ese hospital marchó Endou por la una mañana.

El invierno se insinuaba ya en el aire y el muchacho no sabía si era frío exterior o su pensamiento lo que le hacía tiritar.

Kazemaru se hallaba en una cama situada junto a la ventana. De cara al techo. Ya no tenía su hermsoa coleta azul, apenas una tenue pelusita oscura.

Sobre su mesa de luz, unas cuantas grullas de papel desparramadas.

-Voy a morirme, Endou... —susurró. No bien su amigo se paró, en silencio, al lado de su cama—. Nunca llegaré a plegar las mil grullas que me hacen falta...

Mil grullas... o "Semba-Tsuru".

Con el corazón encogido, Endou contó las que se hallaban dispersas sobre la mesita. Sólo veinte. Después, las juntó cuidadosamente antes de guardarlas en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Te vas a curar, Kazemaru, no te rindas!, volveremos a jugar futb lo juntos —le dijo entonces, pero su amigo no le oía ya, se había quedado dormido.

El muchachito salió del hospital, bebiéndose las lágrimas.

Ni la madre, ni el padre, entendieron aquella noche el porqué de la misteriosa desaparición de casi todos los papeles que, hasta ese día, había habido allí.

Hojas de diario, pedazos de papel para envolver, viejos cuadernos y hasta algunos libros parecían haberse esfumado mágicamente. Pero ya era tarde para preguntar. Todos los mayores se durmieron, sorprendidos.

En su habitación Endou velaba entre las sombras. Esperó hasta que tuvo la certeza de que nadie más que él continuaba despierto. Entonces, se incorporó con sigilo y abrió el armario donde se solían acomodar las mantas.

Mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, extrajo la pila de papeles que había recolectado en secreto y volvió a su lecho.

La tijera la llevaba oculta entre sus ropas.

Y así, en el silencio y la oscuridad de aquellas horas, Endou recortó primero novecientos ochenta cuadraditos y luego los plegó, uno por uno hasta completar las mil grullas que ansiaba su amigo, tras sumarles las que el mismo había hecho.

Ya amanecía, el muchacho se encontraba pasando hilos a través de las siluetas de papel. Separó en grupos de diez las frágiles grullas del milagro y las aprestó para que imitaran el vuelo, suspendidas como estaban de un leve hilo de coser, una encima de la otra.

Con los dedos paspados y el corazón temblando, Endou colocó las cien tiras dentro de su furoshiki y partió rumbo al hospital antes de que su familia se despertara.

Por esa única vez, tomó sin pedir permiso la bicicleta del vecino.

No había tiempo que perder. Imposible recorrer a pie, como el día anterior, los kilómetros que lo separaban del hospital. La vida de Kazemaru dependía de esas grullas.

-Prohibidas las visitas a esta hora —le dijo una enfermera, impidiéndole el acceso a la enorme sala en uno de cuyos extremos estaba la cama de su querida amigo.

Endou insistió: -Sólo quiero colgar estas grullas sobre su techo, Por favor...

Ningún gesto denunció la emoción de la enfermera cuando el chico le mostró las avecitas de papel. Con la misma aparentemente impasililidad con que momentos antes le había cerrado el paso, se hizo a un lado y le permitió que entrara: -Pero cinco minutos, ¿eh?

Kazemaru dormía.

Tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruidito, Endou puso una silla sobre la mesa de luz y luego se subió.

Tuvo que estirarse a más no poder para alcanzar el cielorraso. Pero lo alcanzó. Y en un rato estaban las mil grullas pendiendo del techo; los cien hilos entrelazados, firmemente sujetos con alfileres.

Fue al bajarse de su improvisada escalera cuando se percato que Kazemaru lo estaba observando. Tenía la cabecita echada hacia un lado y una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Son hermosas, Endou-kun... Gracias...

-Hay un millar. Son tuyas, Kaze-kun. Tuyas —y el muchacho abandonó la sala sin darse vuelta.

En la luminosidad del mediodía que ahora ocupaba todo el recinto, mil grullas empezaron a balancearse impulsadas por el viento que la enfermera también dejó colar, al entreabrir por unos instantes la ventana.

Los ojos de Kazemaru seguían sonriendo.

El chico murió al día siguiente. Un ángel a la intemperie frente a la impiedad de los adultos.

¿Cómo podían mil frágiles avecitas de papel vencer el horror instalado en su sangre?

Febrero de 1976.

Endou Mamoru cumplió cuarenta y dos años y vive en Inazuma Town. Se casó con una joven llamada Natsumi Raimond y es el entrenador del equipo mas fuerte de Japón.

Entusiasta cuando se trata de futbol, ninguno de los miembros del equipo se atreve a preguntarle por qué, entre el aluvión de papeles con importantes informes y mensajes telegráficos que habitualmente se juntan sobre su escritorio, siempre se encuentran algunas grullas de origami dispersas al azar.

Grullas seguramente hechas por él, pero en algún momento en que nadie consigue sorprenderlo.

Grullas desplegando alas en las que se descubren las cifras de las máquina de calcular.

Grullas surgidas de servilletas con impresos de los más sofisticados restaurantes...

Grullas y más grullas. Y los chicos y su esposa comentan, divertidos, que el debe de creer en aquella superstición.

-Algún día completará las mil... —cuchicheaba su esposa entre risas— ¿Se animará entonces a colgarlas sobre su escritorio?

Ninguno sospechaba, siquiera, la entrañable relación que esas grullas tienen con la perdida Hiroshima de su niñez. Con su perdido primer amor.

Perdoneme si las hize llorar, juro que yo tambien llore cuando lo lei por primera vez, Oh gracias libros del gobierno de 6 básico por sacarme lagrimas _

Si quieren crucificarme adelante D:


End file.
